


Her Dom and his Sub

by Imasuckerforships



Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [8]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Begging, Consent, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Monkey, Dom/sub, Dominant Monkey, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just smut, Loss of Virginity, Minor Sandsy elements, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sub Tripitaka, Teasing, The adventures of Dom and Sub, Trip POV, Whips, blind folds, clear consent, may switch pov, robes, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: The group tell each other there kinks. And it makes Trip realise hers desires.
Relationships: Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077314
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Wet dreams

It was a normal day on the quest.  
The third scroll had been collected and we where on our journey for the fourth.  
It seemed like a normal day, Sandy talking to Pigsy about different spices, (she had gotten into spices lately.), Pigsy happily replying he was so obviously over his head in love with her I can't-  
"Why don't we play a game?", Monkey asked, he seemed bored.  
He was behind me, Sandy and Pigsy infront.  
"What?", I asked him blatantly, and he scoffed.  
"Why don't we play a game?"  
Sandy looked behind her shoulder and agreed,  
Pigsy shrugged, not really caring.  
Monkey grinned, and almost skipped in his step, making me flush and gaze away form him.  
"Ok. Dirty or not dirty?"  
"What?"  
"Guys we have a monk here.", He said, teasing me, a sly grin and gleam in his irresistible chocolate eyes.  
"Monkey I'm not that innocent.", I snapped, looking to Sandy and Pigsy who stared at me with a look of disbelief.  
"Seriously.", I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Uh huh."  
I glared back at Monkey, he gave me a half smile, only one side of his mouth smirking.  
"Seriously!", I repeated and he shook his head chuckling.  
"Why don't you guys believe me?!"  
Sandy scoffed, a smile playing on her pale skin.  
"You look like your about to combust when you see Monkey with his top of."  
I scoffed, my hands down at my sides, feeling a blush form.  
"N-No! I-I really was crazy before the quest. Man I was called the slut of Pallawa."  
They all glanced to each other.  
"Nothing to be ashamed of Trip. Being a virgin at your age is an achievement.", I could hear the tease in his voice.  
"Grr. The scholar was a monk. He wouldn't let me even kiss anyone. And I didn't want that-I mean.. It seems weird. Having someone's...cock inside you.."  
I heard Monkey choke on his sanity behind me, Pigsy exhaled slowly and walked forward. Sandy wrapped her hand around my shoulder.  
"I would agree with you but I've done it with..", She looked over at Pigsy.  
I looked to her then to a guy I considered my brother.  
"Sandy?! You and-!"  
"Yeah. Why not? He's adorable I mean.. He's caring. And reminds me of my father."  
I scoffed and she walked back up to Pigsy.  
"So. What are your kinks?"  
We all looked back to Monkey.  
His hands by his sides. His eyes looking into each of ours.  
"Kinks?"  
He hummed, walking next to me.  
I instantly felt my stomach churn at how close he was to me,  
Calm down Trip. It's just a question..  
"There like... If you liked feet or got like turned on by feet. Like who does that?"  
I shrugged, trying to calm my face from turning red.  
"Oh. Ok. Well... I've never Uh... Done that so.."  
Monkey nodded a grin on his face, his eyes telling me it was obvious.  
"I like it slow with a candle, a lovely dinner before hand. But slow and passionate oh don't forget kisses.", Pigsy said, to us and Sandy.  
She giggled, kissing him.  
Only pecking him, but you could sense there passion for each from here.  
We all looked to Monkey expectantly.  
He blushed, and his nose twitched.  
"Me?.......Nothing."  
Pigsy scoffed.  
"Everyone likes sex one way or another. Or are you one of those gods who don't have it at all?"  
Monkey scoffed, like he couldn't believe Pigsy had even said that.  
"Pigsy.. Me? Seriously? I had lots of fun back then. Gwen even got with me. Good times."  
Sandy and Pigsy looked at him.  
"You. Didn't say what it was."  
Monkey bristled, and looked around wanting a way out.  
"I... Ok... So... I like being a Dom. And getting men or woman to wriggle and beg...", He trailed of, his face heating up.  
I couldn't admit but something inside of me melted at his words.  
I wasn't sure..  
Pigsy shrugged, not really caring.  
"What ever floats your boat."

I didn't notice it st first. Every time Monkey pinned a demon, or human against a wall, shouting at them, snapping at them to give him what he wants..  
I think a small part of me melted, and my knees wobbled, suddenly imaginein that he was rubbing himself against me as he pinned me against a wall, whispering how I'm his monk. No one else's. And I do what he tells me to or I'll be punished,  
I nibbled at my lip at the thoughts, heat building up in my stomach, my bud becoming a bit hard.  
He stepped back and smiled down st the demon.  
"Thanks for your cooperation."  
I instantly combusted. Exhaling a shaky breath as I held in whimpers at these sudden thoughts I had.

Sandy had noticed.  
"Trip. You've been starin at Monkey.. A lot since his game. Everything ok? Your not like upset that he got with Gwen are you?"  
I scoffed, She fiddled with a bit of her hair.  
"Good. Because he hasn't stop staring either."

I was held hostage.  
"Let go if me!", I snarled up at the monster.  
I couldn't see what they looked like because I had a blind fold on.  
"Monkey will murder you if you hurt me!"  
They payed no mind to it, beginning to strip of my robes rubbing there hands over my shoulders.  
I wriggled against the ties. I had woken up like this. Very confused at why the others handy protected me.  
"Let go!"  
"No I've wanted to fill your tight little womb for a while Monk."  
I gulped, my heart stopping.  
"Monkey?"  
I could sense his grin, my stomach coiled in arousal.  
"Monkey."  
His hands slipped down my legs, rubbing me, I whimpered against him.  
"Your a dirty little monk aren't you? Enjoying this.. Shh.. I won't tell anyone you naughty girl."  
I whimpered out loud, at his tone, my abdomen squeezing in suspense.  
His fingers ran through my folds, stopping to rub at my nub. I writhed and shakes under his movements, my legs tied down to.  
I moaned and felt my eyes roll into my head.  
"Monkey!"  
He stopped, and stuck his fingers in my mouth.  
"Taste yourself monk. Tell me how much you want my cock."  
I whimpered, "Loads, Oh please."  
I could hear him unbuckling his trousers.  
And he ripped at my trousers, he rubbed it along my folds. My clit twitched and I groaned, my stomach clenching.  
"Monkey please.."  
He positioned himself, his head twitching against me, one of his hands pressed agianst the back of the chair, the other gripping me neck, he squeezed and it sent an electric up my spine.  
He slid himself into my wet walls. His hips hitting mine in such a force I gasped and shook.  
"A-Ah! It hurts."  
His fingers gripped against my neck, and I could feel his breath against my face.  
"Sorry slut. I'm going to fuck the day lights out of you so you won't be able to walk tomorrow."  
He bucked his hips, I could feel his cock push my walls, making them get used to him.  
I writhed under him, begging him to go harder.  
"Shut up! You don't tell me what to do slut!", He snarled his tone making my insides heat up even more.  
I moaned, feelings I couldn't explain building up inside me. His hand now reached down and rubbed my clit, making my body worth and shake more. I could feel my throat concave at how much I was feeling.  
His head kissed my cervix, and he hit that one spot over and over again. His fingers farted across my clit.  
I screamed.  
"I'm COMING—"  
I snapped awake and found my hands down between my legs.  
I pulled my fingers up to see they where soaking.  
I groaned. Still feeling my body shaking from the dream I had.  
I gulped.  
I looked over to his sleeping form.  
I wondered if it would feel that good if it was for real?


	2. Just for me

I nibbled at my lip. Staring at Monkey who was grinning at his relection, sorting his lovely har out. His top of.  
I still couldn't get over the dream I had.  
It was dirty. Gross. But so so hot..  
He grinned over at me, and my stomach twisted, I turned to Sandy who was wearing a tank top and shorts. Her arms, back, legs covered in scars.  
"Tripitaka. Come on. Its boiling hot today."  
I held my arm, my scarf clinging to my shoulders.  
"I.."  
How could I say I didnt want to see him disappointed of me?  
Sandy sighed, dragging him over.  
I gulped, standing a little straighter.  
He grinned down at me, god he was close, too close, he smelled of dirt and that man smell. I wanted to melt in the smell.  
"Come on Monk. Or don't tell me. You're afraid of a little river?"  
I scoffed, he still gave me a look of disbelief, I had to admit it was hard to function when he was so close, I could just reach out and trail my hands through his chest.

Not that I would, not like he'd let me. Oh gods.. He'd grab y hand, snapping at me for being a bad girl..  
He groaned and pulled my scarf of.  
"Monk.. Come on."  
He gave me puppy eyes, and I could bear function, my stomach doing somersaults. The words stuck in my throat and I gulped.  
"O-Ok.."  
He grinned, and turned to Sandy.  
"Race ya'!"  
I rolled my eyes, slipping my clothes of, and slipping on some undergarments.  
I cannon balled in, the water engulfing me. The water was clear, the sand was squishy under my feet. I resurfaced like a whale, and I looked up at the shiny glistening sun.  
"Having fun?"  
I turned to him, nodding. Hid hair was dripping and so was his face, his eyes sparkled and he grinned evilly before tackling me down.  
Sandy joined in and we all rummaged around in the water. Monkey was handsome, sure he was but oh god something was different. I wanted to break and melt into his hands, his smirk, making my insides squeeze. His grin made me hope I'll be able to survive. He grabbed my hip, bringing me close, sandy slashing a wave next to us. We collapsed and I giggled like a maniac. I was soaking now, cold and onto of him.  
He laughed back, his hands never leaving my hips. It made me wonder if he'd squeeze them sigh as he slipped into my walls.  
My abdomen coiled, and I stopped laughing and got of, helping him up.  
We both glared at Sandy.

She snuggled next to Pigsy, he was topless as well, his chest was so hairy.  
He draped a towel over her shoulders, grinning down at her. We each ate the kebabs he made. Monkeys tongue flicking over the meat, I wondered if he was doing it on purpose to tease me. Oh please carry on. I'd do pretty much anything to get your lips on mine. My stomach was still nervous, my mouth was full of saliva. I gulped, and carried on eating.  
I looked as Sandy kissed Pigsy, he kissed back. It made me wonder what it would be like to be in a relationship where you love each other so much.  
I glanced over to Monkey, almost expecting him to be watching them to. He was more preoccupied on his hair, he was patting it.  
"Monkey... Your platting your hair."  
He hummed, and tied it up.  
"Yea. Its sticking to my neck. Only thing bad about my beautiful hair is it sticks."  
I shuffled over, placing my hand on his, trying to calm my heart beat down. I pared his hair 3 times, and began to platt it. It was soft and silky. But firm enough to hold.   
He was oddly quiet, he was smiling though, his eyes closed.  
"The master used to put my hair up in all sorts of stuff.", He said and I finished it, running my fingers over it.  
"You have the best hair. Its so soft."  
He turned around and shrugged, I knelt down now, and his entire body was facing me.  
"Monk. I haven't asked yo this yet but.. Can I please touch your stubble?"  
I blushed, he looked so childish and adorable then.  
"Ok.. One touch."  
He grinned, his fingers combing through it, he began to massage me. I let out a small sigh of relaxation, my whole muscles dropping. His hands felt so good. His fingers where soft. So soft and I almost fell forward at how relaxed I felt.  
he grinned and flipped me around so I could do just that.  
I relaxed my back into hs chest.   
I let myself drift of.

I opened my eyes to see Pigsy and Sandy giggling.  
"She's awake Monkey."  
I got of him in a flash, I saw his red face.  
"How long was k out for?"  
"An hour. Lover boy over there didn't want to stir you."  
Monkey scoffed, "Sure. Girls call me lover boy.", He crossed his arms, and Pigsy raised an eye brow.  
"I'm sorry? Girls call you what then lover boy?"  
I sat crossed legs against my bed roll, the sand was mostly suffocating everything. We had just kinda given up swotting it away.  
Monkey crossed his arms, his grin devilish.  
"They call me, Great sage, sir, master, oh my favourite is daddy."  
Pigsy lost his main functions for a miniute his face turning red at the thought. Sandy said ewww.  
I just sat there trying to calm my face down at the thought of him telling me to call him any of them.   
"Guys.. Whats he going on about?", I decided to act innocent, but I still kinda didnt know why.  
"Monkeys a dom Trip.. I mean. If your into that stuff.."  
I scoffed, my face blushing. Maybe I was..  
"Me? P-Please-Me Pigsy? Me! I'm still a virgin dude."  
Sandy cracked a grin, "And we need to change that. Monkey. Trips a vigin, your very experienced why don't you help her?"  
I could see what they where doing playing match maker.. Ugh. I don't like him... Maybe a little.. But Monkey he-  
"I would but, well, she wouldn't stop begging for more."  
I get my centre twitch at his tone.  
I kept my gaze down, and glanced over at him. He looked sly.  
"Oh yeah? Pffftt. Just because im a virgin Monkey."  
he stood up, dusting the sand of.  
"Ok? Wanna do this then?"  
I stood up.  
"Sure!"  
We both then stood there as we revered the situation.  
"I mean.. Uh.."  
"Oh Trip the damages been done."  
I glance up to see Pigsy and Sandy casually walking back to the lake.  
I flushed, my heart batik in my chest.  
Now? I'm doing it now?  
He grinned, and pinned me against a tree.  
"Our safe words peach. Got it?"  
"S-safe word?", I managed to get out, even though his breath was against my neck, and my legs where shaking and everything felt hot, and my mouth was soaking with saliva.  
He grinned, I whimpered.  
"If you want to stop, say it."  
He pressed to fingers on my his tilting my he'd up to his gaze.  
I stood there powerless, loving how much power he had over me.  
"I don't want to.."  
He pressed his lips to mine. And we broke out in a passionate kiss, his tongue won and it was so ferocious and wild, and his hands where squeezing my thighs, and then my breast.  
My thighs ached for something, I moved my hand down only for him to pin it above my head. Through half lidded eyes he pulled of and his voice was velvety ad smooth, and it made my stomach twist in please.  
"No Monk. Your not allowed to touch yourself. Your a naughty girl aren't you?"  
I whimpered. I didnt want to loose it like this...  
"M-Monkey.. peach."  
he stopped, and stepped back.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I don't want to lose it like this.. I want it to be special.... Nice.. Not because we're riled up..I want you to be gentle..For the first time.."  
he ruffled my hair, leaning close to my ear.  
"Ok Monk. But only if you agree that next time. Its my rules."  
I nodded, my hands shuffling by my sides.  
"O-Ok.. Deal.."  
he smiled, and gripped my hand.  
"I know a perfect place alright?"  
I nodded, smiling at the fact he was willing to be soft just this one for me.


	3. Everything I wanted

We landed in a nice clearing of grass, a scene of green and blue close by. The heat wasn’t bad up here. There was a gentle breeze and the grass was soft and sprinkled with dandelions and daisies. I picked one and fiddled with it, counting each white petal and wondering what was about to happen. I had to admit, the sudden nervousness made my stomach squeeze, my heart heated and every time I breathed I could feel my breath shake. I turned to the god next to me. He was watching me. His head slightly tilted.  
“So Monk. How would you want to do this then?”  
I glanced down at the feathers of green between us, gulping.   
“I Uh... Well...”  
My heart fluttered in Munich chest, my mouth becoming wet and I licked my lips. The actually thought made my stomach flutter with heat, made my breasts feel strange and hot. They begged to be touched.  
“Soft. Nice. I mean.... Like couples do. I mean..”, I trailed of, trying you imagine him actually being soft, actually holding me.   
“Ok. Just this once. Ok? I mean. I’m not sure how long I can really hold of My normal play for. I mean. If you want anything like that just say.”  
I nodded, and turned my body to face him, He was still wet and the water was in droplets over his sun-kissed skin. He glistened.   
“....Ok...”  
He grinned, and shuffled over and took my face in husband warm chiselled hands. His soft lips met mine and I instantly melted, I leaned more in, wanting more. He titled left and spread my lips with his tongue a little, trailing it along it, his hands found crevice on the back of my head, mine where against his to, scrunching against his perfect hair, my hand pressed against yhe crown I put on him.  
I was partly afraid of what he would do. Would it work? What if he doesn’t like this? What fin he only likes it that way? Am I forcing him into this?  
I pulled of, both of us panting after that war.  
“What’s wrong?”, He panted, I bit my lip.  
“I... Don’t.. Do you want this? This way I mean.. I know your like that and..”  
He smiled, his thumb tracing my neck.  
“Yeah. I really like that stuff.. But until your ready then I’ll be fine with this.”  
“Really?”, My heart was becoming a bucket of emotions.  
He nodded and I giggled and found his lips again, collapsing on top of him. I skipped all through his warmth, our tongues slipping over each other’s, his hands sliding down my waist. I moaned against him, and pulled of and watched a little saliva string break.  
His hands fiddled with my undergarments, his eyes asking me. I nodded and he slipped his hand under and his thumb stroked my nipples, they lighted up my Center, my lungs fluttering and my breath hitching. He grinned. “You like that don’t you?”, his voice was different than before, it was richer, deeper, sexier. Almost like it had changed completely. “Aww.. My monks enjoying this.”  
I grumbled, my face red. He gripped it between his thumb and forefinger spinning it between them, my lungs fluttered and I gasped, a feeling between my legs increasing. It begged to be touched. I reached down and he took my hand up, flipping us around. He grinned down at me, slipping my top over my head. “Aw. Very cute nipples. Lovely and pink, they want my tongue don’t they?”  
I nodded, they felt warm and when he slipped his tongue on my back arched and my Center screamed. I wanted to grab his hair but he was pinning my hands down, his tongue slipped over, spelling out the alphabet it seemed. His right hand fiddled with my left one, squeezing it. He pulled at it enticing a moan out of me.  
I whimpered at him, and wrapped my legs around his thigh wanting to release the ache. He grinned, and gave me a kiss that was sloppy and passionate. His hands trailed down my waist, the skin there warming st his touch. My stomach and abdomen twisted as his hands slipped underneath the belt, he tugged it of. And he spread my legs with such force.  
He licked his lips, his brown oceans looking vast and deep, full with lust. He rubbed my aching nun for a few seconds, I squirmed under him. He took his fingers of. Grinning.  
“Hm. Want to beg? If you don’t then I won’t.”  
I huffed, hating the power he had over me but also loving it. His hands where resting on my inner thighs, my nerves going crazy. He looked so smug, I could feel my throat close up.  
“Please.”, I squeaked, and he grinned, and rubbed his thumb against me, his eyes staring into mine. I stared back, my body writhing under his fingers. They sent electricity up my spine, my legs twitching, the other hand was holding my thigh down, and I could see him pulsing underneath his shorts. I groaned as I wondered what he would feel like. He stuck a finger inside me, watching as I moved and moaned, my eyes rolling back.  
He leaned over and whispered, his breath against my ear.  
“Aw. Little monk likes daddy’s fingers doesn’t she?”  
I nodded, and he rubbed me with his thumb and entered me with his middle finger. “Oh Monkey. I-It feels so g-good.”, I exhaled and felt his lips against my neck, his tongue pressing gauant the delactate skin.   
My insides squished against him, I felt so warm, and hot, and he was there whispering, telling me I’m his good monk. I bit my lip, somewhat self conscious of my moans. It didn’t really matter because my legs where shaking.   
His fingers felt strange but he was feeling my walls, and he was rubbing the bundle of nerves on my clit. I kissed him, wanting his tongue wanting him to feel my moans. He made a war with my tongue and suddenly I could feel the heat becom unbearable, I scratched his back, and squeezed my eyes shut. He pulled his fingers out and his lips left mine. I panted, both of us covered in sweat. He grinned and my stomach twisted. “Monkey..”  
He tilted his head.  
“Here. Taste yourself.”  
He handed me his hand and I slipped him in my mouth and tasted my sweetness.  
“Ah..”  
“Hm. Now. It’s your turn.”  
I frowned at him, watching as he moved back and oh..  
He slipped of his shorts, hissing as he did it. I gulped down some saliva at seeing him free.  
I crawled over, and looked up at him.  
“What.. Do I?”  
He grinned, his thumb tracing my lips.  
“Tsk Tsk. Monk.”  
He rubbed himself with his left hand, and he throbbed. It was big, not to much, not to small either. I trailed my hand and poked it.  
“Uh.”  
He snickered and brought my chin up to his lips and kissed me.  
“Monkey..”  
He licked my lips, and pulled of.  
“Monk. Ok. Do you want me to place your mouth on my dick?”  
I flushed at how straight up he was.  
“I...”  
He waited, He was patient.  
“Ok.. Ok.”  
He grinned.  
Oh god his grin made my insides melt along with my outsides.  
He always made me feel so good. I mean I care for him. He cares for me. Do I love him?  
He’s my best friend. My soulmate. I mean. I’m sure he is. I thought gods got those. Maybe humans don’t. I don’t know. But all I know is I want to be with him and everything hurt when he was gone. Everything wanted to crumble and morph into something made by his absence. I missed him to much for it to be platonic. I needed him. I needed his smile, his grin, his everything. I needed to see him alive. I needed him.  
And he was gone.  
And it made me hurt, like someone had crushed me. Who feels like this? He was coming back. Gaxin did that.  
But.  
He wasn’t.  
And it hurt all over. I couldn’t decide what scenario happened and all I could do was sorry and hope he would be back. Every waking moment felt like torcher because he wasn’t there. He was on my dreams. He was there grinning, like a normal day on the quest. He was there.  
And he wasn’t when I woke.  
I felt depressed about it. I wanted him back. I wanted him back. And he wasn’t. And now he was. And he was here, kissing me, and his hands where all over me and marking me.  
Thing is.  
How did he feel?  
Wanting to find his friends? Missing us. Wanting to see is. Maybe he forgot about us for a while.   
Maybe after the quest he’ll forget about me.   
I sobbed.  
He stopped moving anything and I hugged him. Crying.  
“I’m sorry..”  
He shushed, and I sobbed into him.  
“I missed you so much. Just your back. And your here and your touching me and being so nice to me and.. Please... Don’t stop. I want you. I want this. I’ve missed you for so long I just.. Need some release. And I.. Want to be with you. Now. I want to be one with you. If you’ll let me. Please. Please make this good.”  
He nodded and kissed me, his tongue slipping through mine. I sobbed still. My emotions wavering.  
“Monkey. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
He grinned and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.  
“You hormonal little monk. I’ll make this good for you. I promise.”  
I sobbed still, wondering if this looked like he was raping me rather it was the opposite.  
“Monkey.. Did you miss me?”  
“After my death? Yeah. A lot. I missed you so much.”  
I chuckled, “I wanted you so much. I missed you allot. I dreamed of you. I..”  
I trailed of.  
“Make this good for me? Ok?”  
He grinned, and kissed me, I was hiccuping as I tried to stop crying.  
“Course. Trip. Your a mess. Are you sure you don’t want to save this for when your better?”  
I shook my head, and cupped his handsome face.  
“No. This is everything I wanted.”


	4. Dark with lust

He nibbled against my lip, tugging it open, I followed, feeling my chest heat up, my Center pulsing in anticipation. I rested my hands against his pecs, trialing his abs. He rested me against the ground, kissing my neck now, stripping both of us.  
“Monkey..”  
“What?”  
“Please.”, I begged st him, his hands trialing my abdomen. He grinned, and my stomach fluttered at the sheer notion. His left hand, clawed at my exposed breast, twisting the erect nipple inbetween his fingers. God he really like to touch my boobs.  
Still, I arched up, wanting his fingers closer, my breasts fluttering. I could feel goosebumps along my back. My hands clawed at his shoulders, my legs wrapping around his waist, only his trousers separating us.  
He grinned, his voice husky, he placed a sloppy kiss on my nipple, swirling the areola. His tongue slides over it, pressing it down, and making me moan slightly at the sensations.  
“You really like this don’t you?”  
Even his tone made my abdomen tickle. My mouth felt wet and I nodded.  
“I do. I do.”  
He grinned, and my body melted.  
I grabbed him and kissed him, wanting him close. I explored him now, moaning against him.  
I pushed him away, and smiled at him. He looked confused and aroused.  
“Hm. Something to try.. Another time.”  
I raised an eye brow, before he sat up and slipped his trousers of, his long hard erection in full view. It made me wonder how it would fit. I sat up now to.  
I hadn’t seen anything of a males privates before. Unless in books.  
I gulped, wondering what it would feel like in my mouth.  
“Monk. What do you want?”  
I met his gaze and I blinked.  
“I.. Want to..”  
I looked down at his member.  
Running my gaze from the base to the head. He was hairy, but so was I.  
“Monkey.. Can I..”  
I crept a little closer, and I poked it. He grinned.  
“What monk? Why does monk want?”  
His tone made my stomach tickle itself, my knees shaking and my privates wetter than they already where.  
“I.. Want to.. Be good to you.”  
He grinned, again, and grabbed my jaw, rubbing his thumb over my lips.  
“If you be good to me. I’ll reward you. Don’t you want me to rub you again? Tell me how much you want my cock inside you.”  
The thought made my privates pulse and wail in anticipation. I felt weak in my legs and gulped down some saliva because my mouth was so wet.  
“I want it. I want it.”  
He grinned and tapped my face.  
“Good girl.”  
I smiled at his gratitude. Even him calling me his good girl made my stomach flutter.  
“Open your mouth.”  
I abliged and opened it. He touched my lips with his thumb, teasing himself. “Tap my thigh two times of you want to stop.”  
The anticipation in my womb felt so much I felt like I was going to Ben sick if he didn’t touch me. I slipped my hand down there and started rubbing, only to have him take them away.  
“A-Ah! Naughty girl. Disobeying daddy’s orders?”  
I shook my head, my body shaking at how powerful he looked. How much control he had over me.  
“No. Never.”  
He grinned, his eyes gleaming, he loved this control over me.  
He brought my head down, I felt confused but let him. He brought it down, so my lips where on contact with the head of his penis.  
I blinked, and widened my mouth. Feeling very confused. But when he gave a huge satisfied groan as he slid my mouth further done, I felt myself become undone. I was making him feel good. He held the side of my face and slid me up and down, he was twitching and his head reached the back of my throat. The way it blocked of my air made my lungs burst in a pleasure, I moved my tongue around him, loving the way he twitched. He let go and let me slide up and down. I looked up at him and met his gaze.  
He groaned in pleasure, tilting his head back. He bucked his hips, along with me. I could feel tears prick my eyes and I could hear the gag noises but I couldn’t care. My abdomen was going crazy with butterfly’s and my vagina was dripping. His hands touched my boobs, and then he rubbed against my clit. I moaned against his cock. This seemed to make it even better for him, as he picked up his speed. I swirled my tongue and licked his length. He pressed his left hand on top of my head, pushing me down. Almost like he was trying to ram his cock through the back of my throat. But instead he groaned loudly, and I could feel him twitch, and bulge and then a warm salty substance filled the back of my throat, the taste on my tongue. He pulled me of and I coughed it up all over his lap. I gasped as he slapped my ass.  
“Good girl. See? You enjoyed that didn’t you? Dirty monk.”  
My heart flipped in joy at his praise. I nodded and he grabbed the back of my head forcing me down.  
“Clean me up. Don’t you want my cum?”  
I shook my head and licked his seed up, my tongue travelling along his half hard cock, and his thighs. It tasted warm and salty. It was a sticky substance and I gulped it down. Revelling that it was his taste. And I tasted him.  
“I’m the only guy you’ll ever taste.”  
I gulped up at him and met his lips again.  
“Anything. Please. Your the only one.”  
He snarled a little, his eyes playful and dark with lust.  
“Good. Now. Lie down. I told you i’d Give you a present.”  
I giddily giggled, my entrance pulsing with anticipation at his fingers. Or-  
Oh-  
His tongue folded through them. My spine locked up and my back arched at the pleasure it made. He made patterns all over me, tasting my wetness.  
“Your so wet.”, He remarked as his tongue slides though my folds.  
He pressed his tongue on the inners of Mum ckit, which made me writhe under him. I moaned and grabbed his hair, tugging at it. This made him groaned against me. “Do you like that?”, I asked confused, behind my laboured breathing.  
He pulled up and nodded before kissing my abdomen and stomach, rubbing his fingers over my waist, tracing circles.  
“Monkey..”  
He grinned and pulled of and I looked up at him confused. He tugged at his cock until it turned erect again, it was a lot bigger than before now.  
I gulped at seeing it again. He did say something that humans just love gods during sex.  
He leaned down, rubbing his head against me. I moaned and groaned, my womb twitching and my vagina angry.  
“Moneky.. Put it in..: Please..”  
He ignored me, slowly rubbing it over my folds, he continually rubbed it against my clit. Making my eyes roll into my head, and my thighs twitch. My hips lifted up, rubbing back.  
“Please. P-Please.”  
“What Monk?”, He snapped, his left hand squeezing my waist, hard.  
“Please. I want you.”  
His grin was contagious and didn’t help my situation. I needed him.  
“Want what?”  
“I want you inside me!!!”  
He grinned, oh god. He leaned down and licked my ear, licking the outside and around it. My breaths hitched at how it aroused and surprised me. “Ok.”, He was breathing heavily against my ear, I could smell his husky’s manly smell from here. His hair was tickling the side of my face. “Are you ready?” I blinked and felt him rub himself along my entrance, I was already wet from before hand, and he slid the head in. His breath was hot against my ear, making me moan and my hands found his back, clawing against his shoulder blades. I could feel my gold openeing up against him. It was like my period but in reverse? I gasped in shock, and then the hurt, the pain. It made me dig my nails into his shoulder blades. “Ow! Ow! It hurts..” He shushed, kissing my cheeks. “It’s ok. Shh. I’m not moving. Just.. It’s ok.” I nodded, tears pricking my eyes at the sudden pain. I nodded and kissed his cheeks back. His hands rested by the side of my boobs, he was shushing me, and I could feel his hot cock inside me. I instantly clenched around him. I tapped him and nodded. “You can go.” He nodded, kissing my cheeks. He then pulled up, bringing my hips close to his with a sudden thrust. It sent a shock through my body, to the top of my spine To the entrance to my vagina. I pushed against him, wanting him deeper. He handy moved yet, he was just watching the way I writhed under him. My legs wrapping around his waist, trying to bring him closer. It just felt so good. He grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head. His angle deep inside me now. He licked his lips down at me. And bucked his hips. Then he did it again. I moaned against him, feeling him slip between my virgin walls. His hips clashed with mine, his nails digging into my arms. He always stared at me his gaze was so intense. “Monkey-“ He pulled all the way out, I gasped at him, before he slammed it back in, making me see stars. I moved my hips to, wanting more stimulation. His cock kissed my cervix, his abdomen rubbing against my clit. My spine felt warm, I could feel my lungs ache. He thrusted and thrusted, groaning with me. “Monk. Oh fuck- Your such a good girl.” My Center gleefully twitched as he said that. He took one hand of to play with my breasts. Kneading them, his fingers finding the nipples intresting. I couldn’t think. His cock hitting me in that one spot, making my body feel warm. I felt like I was going to piss myself. My abdomen collecting back heat. He growled, his hand reaching for ky neck, he pulled it back, resting it on the grass beside it. He leaned down and kissed me, his tongue dancing with mine. He was bulging, he wasn’t getting bigger. He thrusters and thrusted, his growls getting louder and the heat getting untameable. He pulled out and squirted his seed all over my stomach, meanwhile I rode my orgasm, the heat leaving and my back arching. Now I saw stars. I screamed and felt my body twitch and shake. We both panted. Slowly coming of the high. Monkey collapsed next to me, snuggling close to me. Kissing the back of my neck. It hurt to move. “Monk. Rest. If it hurts tomorrow ask Pigsy to make you something out of his herb collection. He is really good with those.” I giggled at him, curling up into his sweaty arms. Both of us panting, shaking. I ran my fingers through the wet substance on the lips of my pussy. I pulled it up, and Moneky licked it. I blushed as his tongue wrapped and sucked in my fingers. He swiped his fingers over the seed and brought them for me to try. I licked his seed of his fingers really making sure to suck on them. “You like sucking things don’t you?” I nodded to which he grinned. “Dirty monk.”


End file.
